Fallen Love
by Naeri Faye
Summary: This is a different story, not with the same characters but has the same fallen angle theme as hush, hush. Hope you enjoy it!


"Quickly! Come on we are late!" Rae calls me as she paces nervously around the bottom of the staircase.

"I am coming! Calm down!" I rush down the stairs wearing my cute baby blue top, with short blue jean shorts, and cowboy boots. My hair is in two braids resting on my shoulders, "How do I look?" I ask Rae turning in a small circle.

"Who cares? We are late!" Rae says grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door. I quickly grab my purse and keys on the table.

"Bye mom!" I yell as I am dragged out the door. Rae shoves me into her red coverable Ferrari and slams the door. She runs around the front and gets in the driver seat, "Calm down Rae…"

She glares at me, "Calm down? It is the first day of our senior year and we are already late!" She says as she drives quickly out of the driveway. We get to school and park in our usual place near the football fields. We step out quickly and run towards the front doors. We are able to slip into the front office just as the bell rings.

"Cutting it close are we?" The secretary at the desk says looking up at us from behind her glasses, "Here is your schedules. Enjoy the day." She states then waves us away going back to her work leaving the two sheets of paper lying in front of Rae and me.

"Come on." Rae says as she snatches her sheet and quickly walks out of the office. I am just about to grab mine and follow her out when I feel a light breeze on the back of my neck. I turn back towards the front doors to watch as a boy with dark jeans and a loose shirt with a black leather jacket over it walks into the office. He has dark brown hair that covered most of his eyes. A shiver goes down my spine as he looks around the room and then meets my eyes. I feel heat the heat of his gaze, as he looks me up and down with a smirk. Heat rises to my cheeks and I quickly grab my schedule and run out of the office. I look down at my schedule, my head buzzing, trying to make out the words written but somehow unable to concentrate. I stumble my way through the crowd of people to my locker. When I get to my locker I press my face to the cold metal and feel my head start to clear. After a few moments I try to open my locker only to find it stuck as usual.

"Come on, come on!" I say frustrated with the horrible start of the day, "Yes!" I say, as my locker swings open. Suddenly my locker is slammed shut by a body falling backwards into me. I fall and my backpack and books go flying. I fall onto the floor and the weight of the body landing on me pushes all the air out of my lungs. I look up into his face. I blush when I realize it is Michal, the schools quarter back.

"Hey" he says to me not moving.

"Please get off." I gasp under him unable to breathe. His face turns red as he tries to get off of me while his buddies laugh hard at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you."

"Whatever, just look where you're going." I say getting up and again struggling to open my locker.

"Hey can't I make it up to you, by taking you home and maybe we gave finish our intimate time on the floor?" he whispers leaning in towards me.

"You're disgusting." I state as I give up on my locker and decide to carry my books.

"Oh Kitty's got teeth." His friends laugh behind him, "I like it." He strokes his hand across my cheek.

I slap his hand away, "Leave me alone."

I turn away and walk down the hallway away from his laughing friends. I looked down at my new schedule again and see that I had History first. The clock on the wall tells me that I have 3 min till I have to be in first period. I doge people as I look for my short blonde haired best friend. I finally see Rae leaning against a locker flirting with her boyfriend, Jack. I come up behind Rae and smile towards Jack.

"Hey Jack, It's been so long." I say sarcastically recalling the entire summer consisting of me third wheeling Rae and Jack. I hand Rae my schedule while she hands me hers.

"Hey Catie" Jack says smiling pulling Rae towards him and planting a deep kiss on her lips.

"Hey guys please no PDA." I say quickly looking down at Rae's schedule.

"Whatever could she mean?" Jack mumbles against Rae's lips, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

I turn away concentrating on Rae's schedule. Finally I realized we have Chemistry and English together, "Hey Rae." I say still not looking up, "We have 2nd period and 6th period together!"

Breaking away from Jack, Rae turns to me, "Hey your right we do! That cool… wait, who is our English teacher?"

"Uh... Mr. Charleston."

"Really? I hear he has a rat in his room and gives big tests." Rae says disgusted.

"Well at least we have each other…" I say looking up too soon at Jack and Rae. I quickly swap schedules with Rae and go find first period. I step into class just as the bell rings. I quickly sit in the first seat open.

"Ah welcome. I am Mr. Lawrence." He looks around the room, "Do not get comfortable with these seats cause I can assure you I will be changing them tomorrow." The entire class groans in protest.

Mr. Lawrence claps his hands together, "Okay class, this is your senior year! Isn't that just delightful?" He smiles enthusiastically to the class.

"Pshhh…. Hey you!" I felt someone tap my shoulder many times. I look back to the kid sitting behind me. I recognized him instantly, its Jeremy, "Can you- oh my gosh! Is that you, Catie?" Jeremy asks eyes wide.

I sigh and smile, "Yes Jeremy its me. It's not like we haven't known each other since the second grade."

"Wow, you look actually… pretty… "

"Thank you so much." I say turning back to my own desk

"Hey I didn't mean it like that!" Jeremy says, again taping my shoulder.

"Its ok, I get it." I say still not turning around. Recalling my much needed make over that Rae gave me over the summer.

"Come on give me a break! You just look different Catie I am sorry!"

"Class please! You can have social time once class is over!" Mr. Lawrence sys glaring at Jeremy and me.

"Sorry…" Jeremy and I mumble. I sit through class with the feeling of Jeremy's eyes glued to my back. Finally when the bell rang I grab all my stuff and run to the door.

"Wait, Catie!" I hear Jeremy yell after me. I quickened my pace. I kept my head down and keep following the crowd. I meet up with Rae in the hallway and we walk together towards Chemistry. Rae and I take our seats and start chatting. Suddenly the boy from the office walks in.

"Who is that hottie?" Rae whispers beside me.

"I don't know, I think he is new, I saw him this morning in the office." I say staring at him. The boy walks over to where Rae and I are sitting and sits next to me. After a couple moments of Rae staring at him while I try to avoid looking at him, he speaks up.

"Hey" He says with a cool deep voice.

I turn towards him and suddenly regret it, unable to break away from his cool gaze, "Hi" I say quietly.

"I am Jason."

I hear a cough behind me. I break away from his gaze to look behind me and see Miranda glaring at me.

"Your in my seat." She hisses, "Get out."

"And you're a bitch." Rae says glaring at Miranda.

"I wasn't talking to you freak." Miranda turns back to me, "I said move."

"Well I was talking to you-" I cut Rae off by grabbing her arm.

"Its not worth it. Come on Rae." I say dragging her towards other seats.

"She can't just get everything she wants you know."

"So? Why do I care if she wants to sit there it is just a seat."

The teacher cuts us off, "Okay class welcome to senior year Chemistry! I am Dr. Greiwn and I expect your very best this year and will not tolerate slackers." The teachers says as he scans the room, "Now please take out your books and turn to page one where we will begin organic chemistry!"

"I hate this class." Rae says drawing hearts on her notebook.

The whole class groans and takes out their textbooks. I look down at my own chemistry textbook, displaying a flask with a blue liquid inside. After a thirty-minute lecture, Dr. Greiwn finally tells us to do independent work for the rest of the class. Rae and I move our desks closer together.

"That new guy Jason was totally checking you out! I knew my make over would work! You went from boring Catie to hottie Catie!" She excitedly whispers.

"He wasn't. Now can we please work?" I say turning back to my notebook. I quickly glance over at Miranda and Jason. Miranda is flirting openly with him. I finally shift my gaze to him I meet his eyes. Our eyes lock and I can't seem to pull away. Finally I tear my eyes away heat building up on my face. I feel his eyes drained on me the whole class. Finally when the bell rings I slam my notebook shut and quickly slide it into my backpack. I get up with my head down and start quickly shuffling towards the door. A second too late I noticed someone in front of me and I slam right into them. I fall backwards, but a hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. I feel like the blood in my wrist is boiling. I look up to see Jason towering over me. He slowly lets go of my wrist and smiles.

"Be carful there."

I mumble sorry and step around him. I practically sprint towards my next class. The next two periods of the day I can't focus. After 4th period I walk into the lunchroom to see Rae already sitting with Emily, Sabina, and Tara. I walk over to them.

"Hey guys…" I say as I sit down next to Rae.

"Omg! So how was the hot new guy Jason?" Sabina asks me

I turn to Rae, "You told them?"

"I mean I had to, it's a pretty big thing." She says smiling

"No its not."

"You're kidding me right now right? You get the mysterious new guys' attention and you don't even care?" Tara asks angry

I sigh and take a bit out of my apple. The rest of the lunch period consists of Rae, Tara, Emily, and Sabina gossiping about Jason. When the bell rings I head off to Biology. Mr. Greenster talks to us about how it's going to be a great year and we are going to have a lot of fun.

"And now we are going to meet our lab partners!" He says all cheerful. We all get assigned lab partners. I end up with Peter Conaham who I've never met before.

"Ill give you the rest of the class to get to know your lab partner cause you guys will be spending a lot of time together!"

I turn to Peter, "Hi am Catie. Are you new?"

"Yeah, I am Peter."

"So, where do you come from?"

"Well I used to live in California, but then I moved here cause my parents passed away in a freak accident."

"I am so sorry." I say, not sure of how to respond.

"Its not a big deal it was a year ago. How long have you lived here?"

"As long as I can remember I have lived here in Casselton, North Dakota. I hope you will like it here."

"I like it here already." He says as he smiles. The bell rings and I jump wondering where the time went. He laughs, "Well I better go. It was nice meeting you Catie." He grabs his notebooks and heads out the door. I slowly gather up my stuff. I look at the clock and see that I have wasted 3 of my 5 min to get to class. I jump up and sprint to English. I run into English with 1 min left before the bell rings. I take a seat. Rae comes running into the classroom.

"So this is English huh?" Rae says looking around.

"Yup, Mr. Charleston's class." I say as Rae groans. The bell rings and Mr. Charleston calls the class to order.

"Welcome everyone I am Mr. Charleston and I will be your new English teacher! First we will start out with giving you new seats." He grabs a list off his table and begins to read. "Rae and Samantha you will be sitting in the back right row. John and Lucas you will sit in the top left row. Catie and Jason will sit in the middle right row."

Rae elbows me in the side, "OMFG! You are sitting with hottie!"

"What?" I say confused.

"You- are- sitting- with- Jason- hot- boy- from- chemistry." She says slowly. The realization hits me. My cheeks flush red as I think about the way I sprinted out of chemistry. He probably thinks I am a freak. "Tell me all the details!" Rae whispers to me as she rushes off to her seat. I get up slowly and walk over to see Jason already sitting at our table. He looks at me, but doesn't smile. I slide into my seat. He turns away from me and starts writing on his notebook. For the whole class Jason doesn't talk to me. The awkward silence finally breaks when the bell rings. I slowly close my notebook and look over to Jason to see him glaring at me.

"Stay away from Peter." He says then gets up and walks out the door.

"Catie you okay?" Rae asks as she comes over to me and looks over at Jason walking out the door.

"I don't know." I say

10

10


End file.
